


Honeybee

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Becoming church members in a Utah town when their missions are over, Connor can't help but pray Kevin will fall in love with him.God gives him ideas of how to go about that.





	1. Chapter 1

The distancing didn't work. No matter how much Connor expected it to, nobody told him he could change.

He'd be stuck having feelings for a man. A man obsessed with Orlando.

"What do you mean I might be stuck here?" Kevin practically whined, following Connor like he had nothing else to do.

Enticed by being followed, Connor rounded a corner to an empty office. He had Kevin pinned to a wall, slamming the door shut with a foot. "Do you really think everyone wants to hear your complaining, Elder Price? How ungrateful are you?"

Their faces were so close, but Kevin decided just to reply, instead of focusing on that, "I didn't ask to be sent here. I wanted something in return for..." He noticed the starting of a glare, "Yeah, I get it. I'm supposed to do everything, and never get anything for it."

"You get everything for it! We aren't paid for missions, nor our volunteering here! You know exactly why we can do it all, without minding nothing in return." Connor's hands shook by Kevin's body, wishing to stroke over it.

"Mormons are rich?"

Leaning in so their bodies brushed, Connor stopped before he began speaking. When had he allowed such a lapse in his judgement?

Kevin blinked, staring down between them, "That doesn't feel like a copy of the holy scripture against my leg."

"Gosh," Connor's face felt like it were aflame. Yet, he didn't move. It felt incredibly good. "Elder Price, I'm sorry for what I've done to our friendship."

"That's fine, Elder McKinley; I was certain you've had these feelings for me since the first song we were in together." Kevin's breath hitched when he felt Connor try and scoot away. His arms came up to grasp Connor in an odd hug. "I can't exactly let you go now that I have you, can I?"

"Strong presumption, Elder-" Connor's eyes widened when he was crushed in a hold, while finally getting a kiss.

It would have been disappointing to figure out Kevin was no stranger to kisses, had it not been for the incredible tingles Connor felt down his arms and his groin.

Connor allowed a tongue to begin sliding across his lips, curiously opening for it to have entrance. That felt odd, but not so much so that he shoved Kevin into the wall to run off like he had wanted to moments ago.

Kevin sucked on Connor's tongue long enough his own eyes opened to see Connor still rather rigid, but with slightly lidded eyes. His head moved to lean back against the wall, "It's like I was compelled to do that. Like Jesus told me to. Or, maybe it was..."

"You're not going to say..."

"Heavenly Father wanted us to kiss, Elder McKinley." Kevin reached between them, cupping Connor's crotch until he fully held the clothed cock. "Are you going to deny yourself feeling good any longer?"

That was when Connor shoved out of Kevin's hold, wiping at his wet lips, panting and staring around. "Not like this. If I sin, I have to do it where it's comfortable."

"So, I wasn't brought in this room for something we'd feel guilty of later?" Kevin moved closer to Connor, shocked at his friend flinching slightly. "I just have to make sure you're okay! You don't have to be scared."

"Are you not scared of going to hell, Elder Price? I know you're hardly an upstanding Latter-day Saint, but you have to admit just the idea bothers you." Connor held himself in his arms, laughing slightly and backing away, "This is ridiculous. I need a girlfriend, and then I'll be normal."

Kevin had Connor pressed up to the empty desk bed their bodies, pushing their noses together as he smiled, "I think you meant 'boyfriend'. If it bugs you to be open, then we can date in secret. Something just makes me really, really want to be with you."

It took a moment, before Elder McKinley was able to smile and kiss Elder Price of his own accord. It was wet, even, for good measure. "Kevin," he breathed, wondering how it sounded.

"I like the way you say it," Kevin smiled, breaking the kiss to slowly grind into Connor as their eyes met, "Have you really never done anything with another man?"

"I could only ever dream of it, but it always turned into a nightmare." There wasn't much guilt left, but it still got to Connor. The idea he'd cement his place in a hellfire.

Cumming embarrassingly early, into his nice pants no less, Connor scooted over enough he could slip away. "I really must be getting back to..." He muttered, making an excuse.

"I'll text you what time I'm coming to pick you up at your house, Elder McKinley."

"Where are we going, Elder Price?" Connor stalled in the doorway, squirming slightly at being turned on from having a mess in his slacks.

Kevin sounded suddenly close enough to brush his breath against Elder McKinley's ear, "An old baptism place out in the dessert. I'm sure you'll be fine being with me out there."

"It's no Orlando," Connor spoke smugly, blushing at Kevin starting to stroke over one of his hands, teasing a handhold.

"It will be, with you crying out under me."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Heavenly Father, I didn't take the chance you gave me. I appreciate you listening to my prayers, and hope I can have more chances," Connor murmured with his head down, as he moved through his house. It was getting late, and he was already dressed in a casual shirt and pajama pants.

Connor was too worried to go to college, so he mostly just stuck himself in his work with the needy. Getting paid by his father to stay away from his family, Connor could afford a house. God would sort it out for him one day.

Moving to curl up on his living room couch, Connor grabbed his remote and turned on the television while pulling on a blanket. He watched the screen lazily, glancing at his phone on the table over and over.

He didn't care Kevin wasn't texting him.

The singing on the television had Connor humming, but not fully invested into belting out the numbers.

Connor didn't care Kevin wasn't giving him a sign of ever following through.

Kevin would've pushed Connor down into the couch, and possibly even yanked down a side of Connor's shirt, biting and marking his never before marked shoulder. Teeth sounded horrifying, but the rare times he allowed himself to browse risqué gay stories, some man was generally getting bitten.

Like it was the greatest to be bitten by a man that had a really great jaw, and deep eyes, and certainly Kevin's backside that demanded to be smacked didn't hurt anything.

Elder McKinley really, really didn't care his crush possibly lied to him.

Before Connor could pout much more, his phone buzzed and startled him. It kept going, making Connor almost too eagerly pull up the phone and answer the call.

"Connor," the voice chirped.

Upset at the informal greeting, Connor hung up. The screen lit back up with the picture of Kevin making Connor awkwardly laugh.

Kevin tried again quickly, "Hello, my name is Elder Price, would you like to be baptized in the middle of the desert? I promise it would be quite fun."

"I'm watching _Saturday's Warrior_. I can't be disturbed at the moment." Connor bit his lip when he was sure he could hear Kevin's shirt rustling. Was Kevin laying down, thinking of Connor while he was slowly dragging a hand down along his-

"I called you instead of a lame text, and this is what I get? Might as well ask another elder out." Kevin sighed hard, wanting to make sure Connor understood his impatience.

"Don't you dare," Connor's voice was icy, but he was truly just scared. He cleared his throat, trying a cheery, smiley voice, "I can pause it. I've seen it before." Getting up, Connor twirled as his eyes scanned the room for his shoes. "What would you like me to wear?"

Kevin laughed a bit, "Well, how about you just find something easy to slip out of? I'm putting you in something else when you get here."

Connor didn't really understand, until he thought he had it figured out, "Elder Price, if you think I'm losing my virginity wearing a baptism gown, then you've had the Spooky Mormon Hell Dream too many times."

Holding the ladder dress style in his free hand, Kevin smirked against the phone, "If I told you this randomly showed up next to me in bed last night after my Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, would you be willing to try it out?"

"Yes," Connor blurted before thinking it over. He didn't have much fight against rolling around in water with Kevin Price.

"Great! I'll see you soon, then."

Connor looked down at his crotch, slowly rubbing a finger along his forming erection, "Oh dear," he breathed.

"What?" Kevin piped up, shuffling around with something that sounded like supplies. "Elder McKinley, are you alright?"

Spaced out, Connor just replied, "Nothing, just..."

It sounded like Kevin caught on, "Want me to help you out with that?"

"No! Just come soon."

"Probably no sooner than you will," Kevin teased, hanging up before Connor could do it to him.

Throwing his phone over on his pink purse, Connor sat back down and curled up into the blankets so his head was even covered. "I've done it now. Tempted by losing my virginity on my first ever date with a man."

His cock throbbed at the idea of Kevin kissing over it; licking it. "Oh, Heavenly Father, have you cursed me, instead?"

Imagination Kevin bobbed his head over and over, and Connor allowed a hand to travel into his sacred garment to grasp his cock.

The sparks caused Connor to start stroking his length. He leaned back, letting himself more outside his box. "Yes, please," he tried, as if his hand wouldn't listen to him otherwise.

His other hand traveled inside his bottoms as well, rubbing his balls until his fingers decided to stroke at the skin behind his sac.

"Please," his voice soft like a prayer, and his lips curled in pleasure. "My body is yours, Kevin. Please take it."

He came when he slipped his index finger over his asshole, pressing at it until his orgasm quelled. "Did you enjoy my body? Or do you, perhaps, require more?"

A knock at the door had Connor embarrassed and shut down. "Just a moment!" He was a mess, so he shuffled over to his kitchen under his blanket, ripping off his messy holy garments to just wear his long shirt. Connor spied a pair of lacy underwear on a kitchen chair, that he had kept in its packaging out of embarrassment.

_"That for you girlfriend?" The cashier had asked, his body leaning forward. "Or, are you inviting me over?"_

"Just a minute!" Connor called, moving forward to slip his feet into his running shoes. He fixed the shirt barely covering his ass, before picking up his purse, "Okay, come in!"

Kevin came in slowly, looking around, "Wow, this barely looks like you." It was rather plain in the house. "Is everything you own stuck in a box?"

Feeling angrier than he tried to portray, Connor walked up to hug himself to Kevin, moving him slowly to the porch. "If you don't like my home, I'm sure someone else would like to hear about that. Maybe another elder."

"Like who? Elder Stoner?" Kevin winced slightly when the attractive man hugging him was clinging harder to him. He leaned over to shut Connor's door for him, "Okay, I'm sorry. Elder Pop-Tarts is a nice guy."

Connor smirked up at Kevin, barely looking back as he locked the door in the embrace, "No nicer to be around than me, I should hope." He hated flirting with men, but God, did he do it often.

"No way," Kevin pushed Connor to the door, kissing the other elder carelessly. He felt their hardnesses together, almost wanting to stay that way.

"I was promised a nice time tonight, so making my neighbors call the cops for this display will not reflect my intentions."

"It's not illegal for boys to kiss; shut up," Kevin sighed, moving away and feeling at his hair, making sure it was still the way it was.

It was. They hadn't exactly gotten into it enough that Connor had been ripping at his roots, begging for more.

"Did you just tell me to- oh boy, are you ready for me to just forget about you." Connor gave a thin smile, moving towards Kevin's car before he just went back inside to sleep off his new erection.

"You can try," Kevin blurted, wishing he hadn't. He didn't want Connor to be embarrassed about anything between them.

Pausing, Connor faced Kevin once he reached the passenger side, "Thank you, Elder Price. Your compassion for a struggling man just knows no bounds."

Kevin made his way to the driver's side, opening his door and smiling, "Come on, let's just have fun together, okay, Elder McStickUpYour-"

"Don't," Connor got into the passenger seat, passive-aggressively clicking his seatbelt in place. "Don't act like you're funny."

"Oh, I bet Steve told the best jokes, huh?" Getting into his seat, and his seatbelt on, Kevin roughly started his new car. "Look, I didn't mean to bring Steve up." He figured there might be some rocky history there.

Connor looked at Kevin with a fake smile, "What do you mean, Kevin? There's nothing wrong with Steve, because Steve is normal, and I'm not, and you're maybe a little normal. It's just like how it's intended to be. Thank Heavenly Father. Amen."

Kevin waited for Connor to look out the window, before awkwardly glancing in his rear view mirror at the baptism gown. "Steve didn't deserve you." He didn't know what else to say, as he brought his car out of park, and down the way to the dessert nearby.

Kevin didn't hear a response for some time, glancing over here or there for the various stages of Connor silently weeping, or dramatically clutching his purse to his chest.

"Thank you, Elder Price. You're a good Mormon when you want to be."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here," Kevin said excitedly, as if being out in the middle of nowhere was a cause for celebration.

"Gosh, you might as well kill me out here. No one can hear me screaming." Undoing his seatbelt, Connor opened the door and quickly shut it. He really was curious what sort of pleasure of the flesh he'd receive.

Kevin grinned as he followed Connor out, holding the baptism gown, "Well, that's sort of the point." Coming up by Connor's side, he whistled, "Pretty night, with a pretty boy by my side. I'm really lucky."

"The clothes are already coming off, Elder Price. Don't lay it on so thick." Connor's face heated up when he realized his cock was twitching to life, and tenting up in his shirt. "Damn."

"What was that? Did a Mormon say a curse word?" Kevin teased, poking at Connor's ribcage playfully. He heard a slight giggle, so he grabbed Connor to him boldly, tickling into his ribs on both sides.

"No!" Connor squealed, laughing and twisting in Kevin's hold slightly. He didn't want Kevin to let him go, truthfully.

Eventually Connor and Kevin moved enough they tripped into the body of water that had been used to baptize people their parents, or before that, had known.

Sitting up, Kevin chuckled at Connor having to peel off his night shirt and slap it to the earth nearby. He was glad to see the ladder dress gown was safely dry nearby. For the time being. "Alright, we have to begin the..." Kevin's eyes were drawn to a bright pair of panties in the water. "Oh my God."

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" Connor snapped, as if he weren't a tempting display at that time. He groaned when Kevin moved a hand between his legs, pressing at the wet penis between his thighs. "Oh, oh my..."

"Yeah. That's exactly what you get for teasing me."

The hand rubbed in circles, making Connor start to try and push it away, "I... I need to be pure..!"

Trying to get Kevin to pause his movements, Connor reached forward and grabbed Kevin roughly in his slacks. It was certainly not soft where his cock was.

Attempting to keep Kevin frozen in shock, Connor moved to kiss Kevin as he stroked triumphantly. He groaned into Kevin's mouth as they moved around in the water so Connor could rest on top.

Being bold, Connor moved his mouth to suck at Kevin's neck, moaning at their bodies pressing together in such a way that Kevin began to softly ask, beg even, for Connor to start undressing him.

Connor did as he was told, taking care with each button. He was sure he heard one button pop off, but still he continued until he was able to peel off Kevin's shirt to expose his then see-through garment top. "I don't think I can handle seeing this, Elder Price," he murmured, starting to shift over Kevin's lap. "I'll get ideas."

"Like what?" Kevin's hand massaged Connor's asscheeks, tugging playfully at the panties when they caught on his fingertips.

"Every night I have a dream I'm doing something to a man..." Connor's face was blushing enough, he was sure steam rose from his features. "With my mouth."

Acting like it were difficult to figure out, Kevin nodded slowly, "And what might that be, Elder McKinley?"

Falling backwards into the water, Connor laid flat on his back to submerge himself. He couldn't say he gave historical Mormon figures blowjobs. The higher members of the church might somehow hear Connor all those miles away, and take away his paintings of Joseph Smith bending over and praying, and he was sure he'd die without them.

Getting yanked out, Connor refused to look up at Kevin, "This was an awful idea. I'm not as good as whoever you've done all this with."

"I've never gone below the belt, Elder McKinley. I just can't help myself around you, so I jumped the gun because you drive me crazy with a lust I've never dealt with before Uganda." Sighing, Kevin led them to sit on the ground with their feet still dipped into the slightly waving water. "Look, if you're scared to make this all sexual," he bit his lower lip when Kevin gasped at that word, "then we can forget it. You're clearly not in need for a new baptism, so I can't pretend this trip was for anything other than fooling around and being naughty."

Connor shakily reached for Kevin's hand, even though it was oddly warm for a Utah night, and watched Kevin's face carefully, "No. If I can't smash another gay box, then I may as well have more than my fingers in my you-know-what."

"Ass?"

"Kevin!" Shocked, Connor tried to pull away his hand indignantly. It wouldn't budge, so Connor just tried to be calm once more. "Elder Price, we must be cautionary. If anyone knows we've done these things out here, they'll be super upset."

"Then we become atheists, and go live in Orlando. Have a wedding conducted by Mickey Mouse." Kevin laughed at that idea, tilting his head in an actual thought of it.

Connor crinkled his nose, "If you have any doubts of Heavenly Father, then that will be your problem, Elder Price. But even if I'm dragged from my faith, I will not give up on everything I know to be true. I just gave into temptation, and can beg to return into good graces with the true church." Closing his eyes for a moment, Connor's eyes shot back open, "Did you just... insinuate we will be married someday?"

Pulling his hand away in surprise at even himself, Kevin just held his hands together, "Well, it's about time to decide what we'll be doing together."

"Do me, Kevin Price," Connor spoke with about as much confidence as he could muster. He got up, pulling off his panties and flinging them into Kevin's lap. "I want to be covered in your salvation, and then you'll make me feel like how you feel about Orlando."

"Well," Kevin interjected as he watched Connor slowly button up his baptism gown, "I think I like you more than Orlando right now."

"Really?" Connor felt at his hair with a smirk, letting water dribble down his front and wet his pecks.

Kevin watched the nipples become visible in all their pink glory, "Fuck yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin stood up in the water, opening his pants to peel them down and off so only his garments remained on. He slowly held out a hand, "Are you prepared to take Jesus into your heart?"

Connor took Kevin's hand, surprised he wasn't getting all wrinkly being in the water so long. A miracle, he wanted to blurt, but knew Kevin hardly had any faith left to care much for the exclamation. "Yes, Elder Price, I am."

Instead of holding up his free hand, Kevin drew it down Connor's back, glancing carefully at Connor's face when the man scrunched up his features. "Are you okay, Connor?" He wondered carefully, drawing his hand back up to Connor's shoulder.

"As okay as I can be," Connor gave a thin smile at the address of his first name. Too personal, even for a roleplay. Even when it turned his on that Kevin's hard dick was pressed against his hip. "I... may I be baptized somewhat, but not all the way? I feel faint."

"I'm sorry for making you feel rushed around me, Connor. You may do whatever you're ready for."

Connor nodded slowly, in silent thanks. He kneeled before Kevin, looking up at the sky in a nervous way. He finally inhaled to calm himself, bringing his face forward to kiss over Kevin's bulge.

At Kevin's groan, Connor grasped his thighs boldly, sucking at the wet outline of the cockhead. "Is this really meant to fit in my mouth, Elder Price? It's a little big."

"You do have a pretty big mouth," Kevin chuckled, cursing under his breath when Connor took him from his garments to stroke at his naked length. "You've never done this before?"

"No," Connor confirmed, watching Kevin's shock as he pumped the erection with both hands. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Just shaking his head, Kevin stroked at Connor's hair, trying to push him lightly forward to silently tell Connor to such his cock.

The slickness that drew over his lips had Connor curiously opening up, tilting his head back slightly to allow Kevin to slide into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, but he tried not to close his mouth in protest of the insertion, knowing teeth would not get Kevin to fall in love with him.

Moaning from having his hair played with, Connor almost let Kevin get away with bringing out a foot to prod at his own erection.

Connor's head shot back in protest, letting the cock slap wetly at his face in his flurry, "That's dirty!"

Kevin took his erection in hand, slapping it against Connor's cheek a few times, "You're something else, Connor."

"Don't call me that anymore. I'm down here, doing this to your... baby maker."

"Way to make this the sexiest thing I've ever had," Kevin sighed, letting go of his cock to let it bounce next to Connor's attractive features. "I mean, don't do this if you don't want to. Heck, die before you have sex. Smash that gay box over my junk, because I'm somehow still aroused even though you piss me off by being such a tease."

Then Connor noticed Kevin's eyes move to his erection. "Kevin," he spoke carefully, "you can't possibility be thinking about doing that to me. It's already to sin to have oral sex, but to return it would be..."

"See you in the Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, baby," Kevin laughed, moving to pin Connor down into the water, getting his face between Connor's legs.

Connor didn't fight as much as he just covered his face. He wouldn't be fully deflowered, but he certainly opened many boxes that night alone.

Kevin's mouth was hot, and it made Connor cry out behind his hands. He arched up as Kevin pumped at his erection, pushing up the baptism gown before sucking Connor nearly all the way to his base. "Kevin! Kevin, yes!" He groaned, twisting around, fighting clinging to Kevin's upper body as Kevin sucked down on him.

"Come on," Kevin breathed, pulling off Connor's cock to kiss at the side of his penis and stroke the wetness eagerly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He only slowed down when Connor looked at him through his fingers. "You'll be okay. You can trust me."

"You don't want me to go to heaven, do you?" Connor sniffed dramatically, dropping his hands to grab at Kevin's hair roughly.

Wincing slightly, Kevin peeked up an eye at Connor, "How about we break into heaven, and have our own planet together? Really shake it up?" He smiled when Connor laughed, then came over his face when Kevin moved to roll his tongue over Connor's head. "Mm..."

"That can't be good," Connor retorted to the noise, blushing when Kevin quickly came up to kiss him. It was salty, but he didn't really mind. "I can do it to you, and-"

"Too late," Kevin admitted, clearing his throat and standing up.

"People might still get baptized in here!" Connor was aghast, as if he didn't lean in to lick at Kevin's white-stained cheek.

Kevin helped Connor up, kissing him deeply before bringing them from the water, "Well, I don't think Heavenly Father has an issue with that."

Connor tilted his head, not noticing the white streaks the moonlight created over his body. He just brought out a hand to squeeze Kevin's, gasping when they were both completely dry. "Elder McKinley, did you know we'd be nice and dry by the time this was over?"

"No, actually, I didn't think that was possible." Kevin let go of Connor's hand, only to hug him tightly when Connor showed a hint of a pout.


	5. Chapter 5

It was like they weren't together.

Kevin watched from afar as Connor sat alone during church services. He wanted so badly to sit at his side, but he knew the implication.

Connor fought talking or even looking at men so often, many figured he was a deviant who had a weak will. So often did Kevin want to make Connor be dirty during a service, but he also wanted Connor to trust him.

When they prayed, bent to a nearly uncomfortable angle, Kevin found himself thinking of Connor. How much Connor deserved to be himself, and have a man by his side during services.

Getting up during the intense words, Kevin moseyed over to sit himself by Connor in the pew. He didn't move so close their thighs touched, but he imagined it.

Kevin and Connor could hold hands like the other couples in the church, and even have children that took up a whole row, in their daydreams.

When the service wrapped up, Connor stared at Kevin incredulously, watching as Kevin left quietly when he could tell they wouldn't say anything to each other.

"Are you alright, Elder McKinley?" Someone asked as they went down a row behind Connor's.

Connor distantly heard them, nodding in a trance, watching Kevin just leave his duties behind in what seemed to be betrayal. He stood up to follow after, slowly but surely.

"Elder Price, you haven't done all you could here today. Wouldn't you like to?" Connor held his hands together in front of himself, once he stopped by Kevin in the parking lot.

"There's no point. I don't get what I want in return." Kevin hardly glanced at Connor, moving to unlock his car. "You can stay here and suck God's dick, but he doesn't care. Nobody here cares."

When his hands turned into fists, Connor breathed in deeply before forcing a smile back over his face, "I only see you not caring, Elder Price. Goodbye."

Kevin watched Connor go back into the church as he settled into the driver's seat, trying to send a text as Connor went back inside. He begged Connor just to leave with him. Even just for that day.

Connor just continued walking, not even bothering to look at his phone.

"Fine," Kevin sighed, tapping at the steering wheel. He didn't have the heart to leave so quickly, not really being mad at Connor. He was more angry at Connor for not realizing how much he poured his life into something trying to keep him down as a person.

Deciding to surprise Connor later, Kevin just left the parking lot, driving off to his house he had boughten near the desert he had hoped would've brought him good luck.

Connor, bent forward in prayer on a pew, tried not to get bothered by children nearby talking loudly.

"You shouldn't do that so much. It makes you look like you're guilty."

Cracking open an eye, Connor shot over on the pew at the familiar face. "Steve Blade?"

"Well, 'Elder Blade' technically." Leaning back, Steve crossed a leg over the other, "I'm sorry for bothering you, then." He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I heard from your parents you were all the way out here, Connor. How come?"

Connor felt his heart squeeze at the familiar smile he'd fallen in love with. That crushed him when Steve kept dating girls, and giving them such a bright smile after kissing them. "Just... out here," he got out. "Small towns have a closer relationship with Jesus," Connor gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess so," Steven shrugged, leaning in a little closer to Connor. "Look, I have some news, and I want your opinion."

"Anything," Connor blurted, as if he were a young boy again, following Steve around, trying to hold his warm and inviting hand. Trying to smell the scent of pine and-

"I'm getting married, and I don't know what I should wear to the sealing." Steve rubbed his hands together nervously, before running one through his hair, "That's why I'm here, kind of. Don't really have your number or anything, and your dad wouldn't give it to me."

"He doesn't want you to be like me," Connor spoke hollowly, not liking the idea of being near an old crush over such an awkward premise. It hardly felt like a reunion.

Steve laughed, smacking Connor on the back, "No, I'm not like that. He doesn't have to worry about it." Steven soon tried to cover the negative implication, "Not that the whole you being a... you being into that lifestyle is bad. I think it's involuntary."

"Thank you, Steve. Your helpful words have freed me of eternal guilt." Standing up, Connor nervously cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to go. I suggest you wear something less flashy than your future wife, or she'll look a little silly in your afterlife."

"You don't actually believe it that crap, do you?"

Connor walked a few steps, before spinning to face Steve. No longer did Steve look like his best friend. He hadn't since high school, when Steve talked around and gotten Connor nearly sent away in a conversion therapy camp. "Honey, if I didn't believe in all of this, I would not be here. I would not keep my personality down to make sure everyone else was comfortable, while I was suffering in silence."

Walking by a table set up with coloring book pages, Connor spied a blank one with Joseph Smith smiling and holding hands with his true wife.

Thinking of Kevin being his strong prophet husband someday, Connor grabbed the page and decided to just leave the building. He made sure to stop, staring back at the incredulous look on Steve's face, channeling the strength of Emma Smith.

Connor McKinley wouldn't be stuck on a deserted island any longer. He waved at Steve, smiling and leaving without having to imagine crushing a box.  
-  
Kevin leaned back in bed, sighing and rubbing his face. He pretended to be doing homework, but really he'd been doodling Winnie the Pooh wearing a cowboy hat.

It was impossible to focus when Connor was on his mind. Kevin almost didn't even see text notifications from Connor, he was so wrapped up in the drama.

Grabbing his phone, Kevin found Connor asking for admittance to his little house. He jumped up from the bed, ecstatically agreeing.

Dropping his phone and rushing to the front door, Kevin looked out at nothing. Frowning, he turned back around, only to get a rough hug from behind.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I'm the bad Mormon."

Kevin reached up to stroke over Connor's arms, moving slowly forward to bring them both indoors. "But you wanted to stay there. That makes you better than me," Kevin tried gently as he shut the door, finding Connor loosening his hold.

"It's about what you do, not where you are," Connor retorted, moving to seat himself in a chair. When Kevin grabbed his wrist on an impulse, Connor shot around to kiss Kevin roughly.

Pushed back against the chair, Kevin seated himself to let Connor slip onto his lap. They practiced running their tongues together until Connor moaned like he would die without Kevin feeling him up.

Kevin obliged, drawing his fingertips along Connor's sensitive chest, stopping to draw circles around the nipples again and again. "I love you," he breathed, watching Connor start to blush and pant.

"What?" Came the incredulous response. Connor didn't believe it was possible, so he assumed he was still in church, daydreaming.

Kevin opened the buttons to Connor's shirt and pulled it from behind tucked in, then ripping the garment top up to be able to suck at the chest. He alternated between sucking skin or the actual nipples, wondering what noises he would get.

Not wanting to be outdone in his haze, Connor reached down to unzip Kevin's pants, pulling out the cock he may have thought about in the shower often, and stroked it. He made sure the movements were Kevin's speed.

Fast and wet.

Kevin gasped and pulled back as he watched Connor spit down over his penis, twitching as he saw the concentration. "I said I loved you, Connor," Kevin repeated at last, watching Connor's chest heave a bit. He tweaked at the plumping nipples, pulling at them.

"Kevin, I can't... say it..." Connor moaned, using his other hand's index finger to slip the tip of it inside the slit, rubbing it back at forth.

"God fucking damn it," Kevin growled, thrusting up despite Connor not moving his hand anymore. "Come on, Connor, it's a compliment to get a Mormon to curse."

Connor pouted slightly, but found it wasn't that difficult to ignore the words when he kissed Kevin. He then started slipping from the lap.

Watching Connor slide into his knees of the floor, Kevin allowed Connor to spread open his constricted legs to start stroking and licking along his cock. "There you go. Just like that."

Giving big, wet strokes with his tongue, Connor groaned and buried his face down over the erection until he felt the pubic bone bounce against his nose. He didn't think he did very much before he felt his hair getting grabbed, and face thrust up into. "Mm..."

"Pretty good, huh?" Kevin got out, his eyes going back into his head momentarily as Connor gave inadvertent swallows. "Just like that. Oh boy, oh... Oh!"

Connor let himself be held in place, holding onto Kevin's slacks as if it gave him moral support. He grew contented when Kevin gave off sighs, and pet through his hair.

Letting go of Connor's head, Kevin licked his lips when Connor had a stream of cum coming down the corner of his mouth. "I need to pray more often," Kevin decided, reaching out to run a finger up the trail to push it into Connor's slacked mouth. "It's better than the stories say it is."

"What stories?" Connor spoke up like he were so innocent once he could move to stand up, covering his pecks with his hands as if he had more than just a flat chest.

"Nothing," Kevin said quickly, starting to stand up to grab Connor by his hips, pressing their lower bodies together, "If you want, I have a bedroom we could pray together in."

Connor didn't meet Kevin's eyes, his hands coming up to start to push Kevin away.

"Pizza and a movie in my room?" Kevin changed his motives quickly, bringing his hands up Connor's warm back.

Finally looking up, Connor tilting his head slightly, "Cheese pizza and _Pinocchio_?"

"You read my mind," Kevin breathed, kissing Connor briefly.

Connor hugged Kevin tightly, letting Kevin even try to hike him up and carry him to his room. He giggled when they stumbled, deciding to practically run with Kevin in tow.

Kevin looked to the ceiling, throwing a thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 6

The pizza was a little cold because it was late getting out to where Connor and Kevin were, but they didn't mind. It was free, and it was still pretty good.

Connor picked at the cheese on top, starting to pull it off. "I don't actually like toppings that much. Am I weird?"

"Why would you do that to a pizza?" Kevin didn't understand, watching Connor eat nothing but the base with the sauce on top. "That just looks..." He watched the corner of Connor's mouth on the bed, fighting just leaning in to lick it off before it got dry.

"What?" Connor sounded annoyed, but he didn't seem completely naive to the staring. "Could you get that for me? I don't know where I made a mess."

Kissing a line along Connor's jaw, Kevin licked the mess up with his tongue slowly. "I got it," he breathed, kissing Connor right on his mouth.

"Gross, you have pizza mouth," Connor waved Kevin away, keeping his eyes on the movie.

"You lived in Uganda for two years, but my kiss was that much worse?" Sighing, Kevin dropped his pizza slice back in the box.

Connor looked at Kevin curiously, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything; I'm just a little put out. Today was a lot." Kevin paused the movie, scooting to face Connor a little more as the man insistently ate the mutilated slice of pizza in tiny bites to avoid making a mess again. "Now that's just silly."

"Thank you, Kevin. Whatever would I do without you?" It was Connor's turn to put the pizza down, but he practically chucked it in the box.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, Connor. This is probably the worst thing that's happened to you."

Connor sat up to seem taller, showing off how much that statement didn't agree with him, "Don't act like you know me, okay? You don't. You only like me because I'm easy."

"What are you talking about 'easy'? You make blowjobs seem like it's yanking teeth."

"The fact I'm doing anything sexual with a man at all is like spitting on everything I was given."

Kevin squinted a bit, unsure what Connor could've been 'given', "Singing a song about keeping yourself from being even a little happy is not a 'gift'. I can't believe I even listened to 'my mom is beaten, but I don't go to the police', or 'I care more about material things than my family' from Mormons, but you? You should've been told something better, like 'hey, who gives a shit if you're gay'."

"We wore sparkly pink. It was a pretty good number," Connor mumbled, unable to look at Kevin in the eye.

"Connor, please, if you don't get someone you care about to talk to you, then I'm worried you'll just fake your way through life, and then never get to heaven for lying; or whatever's up there, I don't know." Kevin shook his head slightly, feeling the bridge of his nose.

"Steve Blade," Connor spoke up softly, "he's in town here. He said he needed advice about what to wear for a sealing, but I don't think that's all he wanted. He just sort of watched me leave, and didn't even do anything."

Connor leaned in to bury his face into Kevin's warm neck, unable to wait for a reply from Kevin. He let hot tears wash over Kevin's neck, "I can't believe I'm so ridiculous. I got so scared, and ran away. He was right for not talking to me after he realized I was a-"

"Really good guy," Kevin interjected, holding Connor to him, and petting over his back as he let Connor sniff and laugh against him, despite it feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Connor, if it makes you feel better, I want to make up this whole day to you. I'm going to pamper you."

"You're going to pin me in the shower," Connor translated, pulling away with a red face that couldn't look at Kevin.

Kevin blushed himself, "Actually, I meant we could laze in bed until you have somewhere better to be, but if you're bringing it up, I'm not saying no." He grasped Connor under his chin, pulling up his face so they could lock eyes, "I love you."

"It still feels off," Connor sighed, pulling out of Kevin's hold. He dropped to his feet on the floor, beginning to tug off his shirt.

"Okay, I'll put this in the fridge, and we can have it later," Kevin promised, turning off the television and leaving the room.

Kevin returned minutes later, finding Connor missing from the room. He saw the trail of clothes, so he undid his clothing as he went.

Naked, Kevin almost shyly looked around the corner of his bathroom, unsure what he'd find.

Connor already had the shower on, moaning softly at how warm it was. He bit his lower lip, letting his body enjoy the sensations.

Kevin slipped in behind him, boldly shoving him forward so his upper body pressed flush against the cool tiles. "Let me know if you hate any of this." He had chewed breath freshening gum, so he hoped the minty tang would cancel out the "pizza mouth".

Dropping to his knees behind Kevin, Kevin pulled open Connor's asscheeks, whistling. "Surprised you're still a virgin."

"Surprised you're talking, when you should be doing what you set out to." Connor figured he'd feel a finger, but not a tongue.

Kevin smiled slightly as he took in Connor's unsure, but very interested, moans of pleasure. "Like that?" He got out in a slurred way. It was slightly hard to speak while stabbing his tongue into a cute little ring of muscle.

"I finger my bottom all the time," Connor confessed, like he were some Catholic in a confession booth, "I do it with this lotion I got at a convenience store, and I go as deep as I can. I use four fingers, even. I can't get enough. I'm sick, but I didn't even know a tongue could be used in such a place."

Kevin gave one last lick, coming up behind Connor to hold him that way around his shivering waist. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong, Connor."

"No," Connor said strongly, trying to cramp himself into the corner of the shower, "I can't do it. Every time I get comfortable, I think of my dad."

"Should I ask?" Kevin sort of didn't want to know what Connor was getting at.

Connor sighed, moving to face Kevin. He reached up to grab Kevin's face, dragging it so they were mere inches apart. "I was always told I was wrong for what I felt, but is it? I never had serious feelings before becoming an adult, and I've know that ever since I met you." He gave a soft laugh, letting go only to bring up a bar of soap. "I'm going to have to get used to washing you, won't I?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin laughed in return, letting Connor draw circles over his chest with the soap.

"We are going to be together forever, aren't we?" The soap roamed in a broad circle that nearly reached Kevin's groin. Maybe even as a tease.

Kevin's face looked slightly confused, and he had no time to filter out, "What makes you think that?"

Connor sucked in his cheeks, before giving a thin smile at Kevin. "Nothing. Never you mind." He washed Kevin's skin like it were especially caked with something.

Kevin's guilt and ego, he reckoned, fighting telling Connor what he imagined earlier in church. Connor would think Kevin lied to get back on his good side.

Once the shower was done between their silence, Connor spun around and turned the shower off violently.

"I have to see Elder Thomas soon. Goodbye, Elder Price, thank you for inviting me over." Grabbing a towel from the floor, Connor left the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Kevin rested his forehead against the wet tiles that Connor had earlier, wishing he could capture the joy Connor had let himself feel for even a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve seemed to be stuck in the small town with Connor, but Connor didn't complain while he was sulking. He just assumed his parents needed something, and wouldn't leave him alone until it was met.

"Wake up, Connor," Steve sighed, coming into the unlocked house to find Kevin on his stomach on the living room floor. "I brought you something really good."

Kevin hugged the wrinkled comic book page to his cheek, "I want to die. The only man I ever loved, and I get played by Heavenly Father."

"Ever since I found out gay people were actually really cool, I stopped thinking you guys deserved anything but happiness." Steve dropped a copy of The Book of Mormon by Connor. "It even has a few extra pages of places Joseph Smith was at; just for super fans like you."

"Go away, I already have every version I could find on the internet." Connor did scoot to grab the book, sticking it under the side of his face.

Before seating himself on the couch, Steve grabbed up the coloring page, "They look happy. Are they not Mormon yet?"

Connor grumbled, shrugging, "I still have to know why you're really here. It's been a week, and you need to leave this place before you're seen with me for too long."

"Actually, I might stay here. Die right on this couch from your hospitality being too strong."

"Stop pretending we're friends; I'll never forgive you." Connor got up, The Book of Mormon trying to stick to his wet cheek, before ultimately slapping back to earth.

Unable to think of what to really say, Steve said what his mother always told him, "Try praying."

Connor moved to sit by Steve in a slumping position. "I haven't moped enough for that," he sighed, reaching weakly for his comic book page.

"So what did Elder Price say that made him worse than that girl in middle school, who wore the same flats as you to the talent show?"

Connor thought of that girl, feeling more angry than upset. He took that opportunity to tell Steve, "He doesn't think we're destined to be together."

"You dated a long time, and he said that?" Steve shook his head.

"No, we only dated for a few days before the incident, but we'd known each other since my mission years."

"Okay, is that a gay guy thing? I'm trying to understand, but you went out for no time, and probably fooled around, but Elder Price is thinking he's getting it for no effort, and you drop the 'let's get married in a church that would marry us' bomb, and freak him out?" Steve laughed slightly, shrugging, "Men are a little more complicated than you twinks give us credit for." He smiled at the slight glare, "I go on the Internet; I know the terms."

Connor sat up, wiping at his red face, "Are you saying I'm overreacting?"

"Now it feels like we're friends again," Steve sighed, but quickly said, "I think you should think about it from Kevin's perspective. What if he really does love you, and you threw him away for not believing in soulmate crap?"

"It's not cr... fine. Maybe I was overreacting." Conor leaned back in the couch, watching his lap, "But does that mean I have to apologize? I didn't do anything."

Shrugging, Steve patted Connor lightly on the shoulder, "Yeah. One thing you need to learn is not everything is about you."

"I don't think everything is about me!" Connor hopped back up, pointing at the door as he turned his head away, "Now leave me to grieve."

"You won't talk to your family, you won't talk to me, so you better talk to this guy. Elder Price seems like an egomaniac, but that's pretty perfect for you. You always liked prophets that wouldn't let you make you own decisions. So, just wait for him to come here for you, instead of you going to fix it yourself."

"Kevin Price is a very complicated man. I just need to show him I'm worthy." Connor, upset by the insinuation he didn't know Kevin that well, grabbed his purse and decided to walk off and find Kevin.

"Your dad actually wanted me to tell you-"

Connor slammed the door, using his grief and anger to lead his way. Joseph and Emma Smith were crumpled up his hand by the time he hit the barely lit sidewalk.  
-  
_"Oh no, am I having another Spooky Mormon Hell Dream for my guilt?" Kevin walked around in the darkness, until a light came down over his figure. "Excuse me, where am I?"_

_"You're trying to find your way back to Elder McKinley's side," came a soft voice._

_Kevin started when Joseph Smith stood next to him, "All-American Prophet Joseph Smith?" He thought for a second, "You don't sound like I thought you did. Makes me rethink that song."_

_"Many parts were inaccurate in the song, but it's still one of the best ones." Joseph smiled, before continuing, "You've been so stressed over Elder McKinley ignoring you, and I'm afraid it's shaken your faith."_

_"My faith?" Echoed Kevin, putting a hand to his cheek._

_Joseph grabbed the young man's arm, yanking Kevin close to him, "Don't lie to me. I do not like liars."_

_"Takes one to know one," Kevin muttered, before speaking up his actual issue, "It's my faith in love, if that makes sense. I don't know how to be with Connor, if he doesn't want to open up."_

_"I know a lot about love," the prophet piped up, moving around to the other side of Kevin, holding Kevin's opposite shoulder, then throwing out his free arm in a sweeping motion. "I know that it's hard to settle with just one lover, so your dedication to this Elder McKinley is refreshing. Mormons need to realize your strength for going from horny to a genuine bleeding heart."_

_"Look, Joe, I appreciate those words, but I'm not among the weird Mormons in the backwoods of South Dakota. I'm in the official church, and it's not really a thing to be open about loving someone when it isn't a man and wife. Of course, who only do missionary, and that's to have a litter of kids you might end up seeing on an ex-Mormon blog because you didn't give them the game they wanted for Christmas. Or, you ruined their social life by being a strict conservative. Whichever."_

_"Wow, you said a lot of words. I'll have to consult God to see what it all means." Joseph patted Kevin on the back, walking off in a daze._

_"Thanks for nothing, Joseph Smith!" Kevin called, rubbing at his face. "I bet he's heard that enough already, but he deserves it."_

_Kevin didn't let go of his face until cold hands clasped over his. "Hey, I'm sort of seeing someone."_

_"I know."_

_Dropping his hands, Kevin gasped when Connor stood before him wearing the baptism gown. "Connor, what did I do?"_

_"I'm not angry anymore, Kevin. I understand. I heard what you said, and I think I can do anything for you."_

_"You mean with me," Kevin tried._

_"No, for you! Because only your feelings matter, and I'm selfish for thinking I could ever have problems like you. Being the next prophet must be so difficult."_

_Kevin laughed slightly, "But I'm not the next prophet, Connor. I'm just a guy. A guy that really loves you."_

_"If you believed that, then you wouldn't have denounced what we had." Moving around Kevin, Connor hugged him from behind pressing his full body into Kevin. "But now we can make up for lost time. You can make love to me, and I can be a prophet's wife."_

_"Okay, as much as I want to make love with you, you have to want it. You can't just be a figment of my imagination that only wants me to be- oh." Kevin grabbed Connor's arms, spinning around to hold Connor to him, "Wow, is this what I've been missing? Being able to wait for you to make your moves on me? I can't believe it!"_

_Connor left a kiss on Kevin's cheek, "So, not even a hummer for the road?"_

_"Starting after that, I will respect waiting for us to become more intimate."_

Abruptly, Kevin sat up from his nap against the wheel of his car when he heard a knocking at the window.

Watching Connor on the side of the road close to the desert, Kevin realized he had driven, gotten so tired, and stopped to sleep his troubles away.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, rolling down his window slowly.

"I love you," Connor breathed, moving in to kiss Kevin roughly through the then open window. He reached down and unlocked the car, throwing open the door for Kevin, "Come on, I'm not scared anymore. Let's go have sex in that baptism water."

Kevin got out of his car, closing the door, but he still gave Connor a look, "Why? I thought you wanted to wait for your parents to accept you?"

"Fuck it." Leaving Kevin's side, Connor fast walked down the dry desert, "Come on, honey, we're burning daylight. We can grab lunch after."

"No," Kevin went after Connor, tackling him to the ground roughly on his back. He then grew worried when Connor just laid with his eyes closed under him. "God, what did I do?"

Opening his eyes in irritation, Connor checked his hair with his fingers. He didn't even glance up at it when he spoke up, "Kevin Price, you are the most annoying elder I have ever dealt with."

"I just need you to listen to me here. I don't think we're on the same page." Kevin watched Connor slowly undo his nice shirt. "Damn it, listen to me, or we'll still not understand each other."

"You're a big boy. Figure it out. If I give you some, then you'll keep loving me."

"That's not how it works! My parents haven't done it since my little brother was born, and they're fine!" Kevin figured they were on the cusp of divorce, but he didn't say that last part.

Connor stopped unbuttoning when he saw Kevin's determination, "Well, if I'm no longer your Orlando, I guess I'm too late at fixing this."

"Of course you're not Orlando!" Kevin snapped, bringing his hands over Connor's where they shook on the buttons. "You're so much more than Orlando, Connor. I haven't thought about Orlando since you walked out of my house, upset and angry as hell at me."

Closing his eyes, Connor nodded, "I understand, Kevin. I can't believe we got through this together, like a couple. Two men can be meant for each other..." He opened one eye when Kevin just watched him. "This is the part you kiss me. Haven't you seen a romance movie?"

"They started putting Mormons in things that weren't out to bash us?" Kevin wondered, smiling slightly and kissing Connor gently.

That didn't work for Connor, who clung to Kevin and kissed him wetly, even attempting some tongue. When they broke apart their lips, Connor laughed, "That's a good one. Try that standup in church tomorrow."

"I just might," Kevin teased, kissing into the crook of Connor's neck. "Okay, let's talk about you. What can I say to reverse the damage?"

"That you're worth every prayer," Connor breathed, petting through Kevin's hair slowly.

Sitting them up, Kevin pulled Connor into his lap, stroking along the bulge forming in the Connor's pants, "I think you know the answer to that."

Kevin's pocketed phone that buzzed close to Connor's crotch had him cumming. Kevin kissed him so lovingly as he moaned helplessly, that Kevin thought his shoes were going to break from how hard his toes curled.


	8. Chapter 8

When Connor stood up, moving to sit himself in Kevin's car, Kevin found a crumpled up paper on the way back.

Opening it up, he saw Joseph Smith, and started getting guilty all over again. "I'm not like you, okay?"

Connor received a phone call then, which wasn't ignored. "Is there something wrong? No. No! I will not drive you an hour to get your brand of Pop-Tarts they don't have here right now."

Kevin got into his car after shoving the coloring page in his pocket, starting it and chuckling.

"Elder Price didn't answer your call because he was busy. No, of course we haven't done that! I don't care, I can't imagine doing that especially."

Kevin grew interested, and fought stopping the car just to do what Elder Thomas thought they had done.

"He's straight, hun. Yes, Elder Blade is bad choice for you. No, you won't change his mind by flashing your new-" 

Kevin got a glare from Connor, when Connor realized he was watching, "Sorry. This is just so very interesting."

"You talk to him!" Connor hissed, shoving his phone over.

Taking it as a sign of ending the spat, Kevin held the cell to his ear, "What do you need, Elder Thomas?"

There was a slight giggle, "You won't believe the day I've had all by myself. First, I-"

Kevin hung up, moving the phone back to Connor, "All better."

"One of these days he'll catch on you do that on purpose." Connor did smile slightly, despite guilt of doing that. He decided just to text Elder Thomas a smiley face, before putting his phone away.

"No, I doubt it. But you can think that," Kevin laughed lightly, shaking his head at the idea Elder Thomas thought ahead more than he found necessary.

Going by Connor's house, Kevin stopped the car. "You can go put on nicer clothes for lunch. I'm paying."

"How very bold of you to assume I've fully forgiven you, to let you take me to lunch," Connor smirked as he undid his seatbelt, giving away he was fully prepared to do so. Then he realized he had gone outside at all in clothes that made him look so dull and depressed. "I can't even be gay correctly," he sighed, shutting the car door and rushing back inside.

Steve lazed on the couch, making a deeper dent than Connor ever could. He watched Connor walk by, then brought up, "Can I live here?"

Connor didn't let that sink in, until he was halfway to his bedroom. "No! There's no room for you here."

"I'll even sleep in a hot pink room, Connor, please. I hate the hotel. Always playing Christmas songs in the lobby, even when it's hot as hell outside. The breakfast is soggy if you don't get it in maybe thirty minutes. My fiancée told me to stop wasting money. That's what I get for buying too much stuff online, I guess."

"If you shut up, I will think about it," Connor called from his room.

Once he was stripped down, Connor ran his hands over his body, finding areas that made him groan. Especially over his hips. He squeezed into them after pulling up underwear and pants, biting his lip as he imagined Kevin holding onto him there.

But only briefly did he imagine it, because Connor could be good and not rush into sex. Nothing about Kevin kissing him all over, or being spread to be slid into by a man interested Connor.

Not at all, he silently told his forming erection, pulling on his shirt shakily.

Connor imagined seeing Steve again after high school, and his erection was flattened. He laughed to himself as he put on nice shoes, imagining how much he used to think he would have died for a chance to be with Steve.

Coming from his room, Steve was then rummaging through his kitchen. "Do you have anything that isn't frilly panties?"

"Get out of my shopping bags!" Connor practically leapt onto Steve, angrily grabbing his embarrassing lingerie and backing up with it. "Heavenly Father will curse you!" He had to rush and throw the bag into his bedroom.

"Oh yeah, probably." Steve pushed the pair he had salvaged from being taken away into his pocket. "So, have you thought about us moving in together?"

Connor rushed back out, purse flailing over his shoulder wildly. "Well, I'll ask Kevin! I don't want to upset him."

Steve gave a chuckle, "I hear that. Can I at least stay while you're gone, and protect your house for you?"

"Uh, okay," Connor waved with an awkwardly smile, letting the door slam behind him.

He practically bounced back into the car, excitedly dropping his purse between their seats. "Sorry it took so long, Steve kept talking to me."

Kevin waited until they drove far enough down the road before asking, "What about?"

"He seems to think I want him to live with me, because he brought it up so suddenly. It shocked me." Connor had his hands over his chest to prove the surprise.

"And you said..?" Kevin urged, glancing over before turning a corner to drive on a road that led to a city.

Rolling his eyes, Connor leaned back, "I said no, obviously. I mean, could you imagine me living with a guy?"

Kevin cleared his throat, shrugging, "Alright."

"No," Connor corrected, "I meant to say 'a man who can't take care of himself'. Also, I imagine eventually you and I might... No pressure, but..."

"You want to live with me? You have a bigger place, so if anything, I'm going to be in your house."

Laughing, Connor folded his hands in his lap to seem professional, "That all depends, Elder Price. How much rent can you pay?"

"It's not about money, Elder McKinley, remember? It's about charity." Kevin glanced over, giving his best smile. "I know you love charity."

Connor pressed down over his crotch as subtly as possible. "Oh, yes, I sure do."

Kevin watched Connor's face, starting to slow down on the empty road. "Have you ever tried asking for what you want with me? Because you can start. I have a free hand."

"No, you are stopping the car if you do that," Connor snapped, blushing when he felt the car be pulled over. "Heavenly Lord, have mercy."

"I know!" Kevin replied, like they were speaking the same thing, "I'll turn into a skeleton before we ever have sex, but this could be fun, too."

Glaring slightly, Connor soon gasped when he felt Kevin's hands on his own, "You're crazy, Kevin."

Kevin's hands pressed Connor's back and forth, drawing soft moans out of his boyfriend. "I know." His fingers traveled down between Connor's legs, rubbing along Connor's balls. "How does that feel?"

"Fine," Connor squeaked, opening his legs widely to take in the feeling.

Kevin leaned in to lick at Connor's ear, letting the man slowly grab at the sides of the passenger seat. "Do you like that?" He pressed a digit at the skin he could find under the sac.

"Kevin," Connor got out, his face flushed and interestedly watching Kevin's hands. "Could you stick your fingers in me later?"

"God, yes," Kevin laughed, as if he hadn't taken a breath in some time. "How about for an afternoon snack?"

Growing louder as Kevin moved his hand back up to undo Connor's pants and tug out his cock, Connor watched the dashboard as he panted, "Kevin, do whatever you want. Please..."

When a car zipped by, Connor grew startled but came all over himself and Kevin's hand. He grew shy, watching his lap as Kevin wiped up the mess before it settled. "That was scary."

"No, I think the word you meant was 'exhilarating'." Leaning in to kiss Connor's sweaty cheek, Kevin smirked against it before pulling back with Connor's attention. "You're so scared of being caught, that you never even thought part of it was it being hot to you."

"What?" Connor looked at Kevin in horror.

Kevin got back on the road, doing his best to drive with an arousal that wouldn't go away, "You want to be seen with me having sex."

Connor didn't reply to Kevin, unable to admit that was kind of true. He just crossed his arms, almost forgetting to zip himself back up before they reached Kevin's destination.

Connor squinted at the fast food place they were about to park in. "Wait, you made me dress nice for this?"

Instead of moving to park, Kevin just circled around the building, "Fine. How about a movie, then? Food and entertainment for the same cost of a fancy restaurant."

"As long as I can fix your 'little problem', I think we'll be okay for a movie."

Kevin didn't ask what all Connor meant, but noted to himself to be in the very back row.  
-  
They only held hands once they were seated in the middle of the back row. Kevin wasn't embarrassed, but Connor sure made a show of swinging his purse whenever Kevin went in for something construed as non-platonic between them.

The movie looked awful, but they went to an action movie just so they could kiss without being heard.

Kevin moved his face so he could kiss under Connor's jaw, earning whimpers that were lost behind the explosions and horrid acting. "Connor," he groaned, sure he felt a hand stroking along his stomach.

"Don't point it out," Connor warned, sounding like he were on the fence. He went the whole mile and dipped his hand into Kevin's pants, undoing it as an afterthought. "There."

Kevin leaned back and against the seat as Connor rubbed his erection, eventually closing his fist around it. "Right there."

Watching Kevin curiously, Connor slowly moved in to kiss Kevin along his ear. He even dipped his tongue into it as he stroked a bit more eagerly.

"Fuck," Kevin gasped, spreading his legs as he thrust his hips forward.

"Is that what it'll look like? When you..." Connor let Kevin use his hand like a toy, only pulling away when Kevin almost came. He didn't realize it was rude.

Watching Connor carefully, Kevin just looked away and used a napkin for when he finished by his own hand.

After a scene in the movie, Connor tried to say, "I'm..."

"You're not, but it's okay. One step at a time." Kevin got up to go get some more snacks.

At Kevin's anger, Connor had no strength to tell Kevin his zipper was down.  
-  
"I made him upset, Steve!" Connor admitted, pacing in front of Steve on the guest bed. "Also, don't get too comfortable, you aren't staying very long."

"Right." Steve smiled, fixing his hair lazily as he laid back. "But I'm sure you and Kevin will be really comfortable here together."

Connor stopped in his tracks, shaking his head, "It's like we aren't as compatible anymore."

"Maybe you never were."

Dropping his head slightly, Connor looked at Steve with worried eyes, "You think so?"

"I don't want to get in the way of you two, so I'll just leave." Stretching as he got up, Steve gave a kiss to Connor's cheek. He quickly slapped Connor on the back, throwing him an index finger to try and cover up what he just did, "Got you."

Connor spied lacy fabric in Steve's pants pocket, smiling dryly at Steve, "You sure did."

Shooing Steve out of his place, after deciding not to point out his underwear had been stolen by a pervert years too late, Connor fell back to his couch, groaning and pulling out his phone.

He dialed up who he knew he needed, bringing the phone to his ear.

"What? I'm chatting up this cute guy."

"I need your help, Elder Thomas. I really don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

A tongue click sounded on the other end, "Fine, but give me a few minutes. I have to tell this Jehovah's Witness about how he's brainwashed, and then ask him out."


	9. Chapter 9

Elder Thomas only watched his phone as he spoke to Connor on the couch, "Okay, so what I'm getting is you're scared to put out, but you love dick."

"That's not what it's about," Connor said quietly.

"Kevin can't hear you, Connor. He's probably finding someone who will give him what he wants."

Connor shifted over the cushion, "I don't think Kevin's like that. He's really changed over the years."

"Maybe you hate that. You wish he was more self-absorbed, and only cares about his own problems," Thomas mused, smiling at his own words.

"We're not talking about you." That got Elder Thomas to drop his phone. "Kevin is great. He wants to be with me after all this time."

Thomas nodded along, reaching into the bag he had laying on the floor by the couch. Pulling out a Pop-Tart pouch and a cylinder object, he threw the toy at Connor while he tore open the wrapper to bite into a toaster pastry. "Feel free to take that. It's too weak for me," Thomas spoke with a mouthful of Pop-Tart.

Connor didn't understand, until it switched on and buzzed eagerly when he prodded at a switch at the bottom. "Oh, Elder Thomas, I couldn't..."

"Invite Prophet Tight Pants over for a chat, and surprise him with a show of lingerie and that little guy." Elder Thomas finished the first Pop-Tart when he shoved the rest into his mouth, wordlessly tossing over lubricant as an afterthought.

"How do you know I wear..?" Steve. "Fine, but if this is a disaster, then what?"

"Then don't screw him," Elder Thomas tried, packing his stuff together and standing up to leave. "But definitely try that on yourself."

Connor nodded slowly, trying to seem collected as Elder Thomas smiled mischievously and left.

Thomas passed Kevin after opening the door, giggling and shoving him forward in the house playfully. "You're so lucky," he called after Kevin.

Kevin shut the door after himself, "What was that about?" He saw Connor stand up, holding the intimate items. "Oh."

Connor walked stiffly toward his room, "Come on."

"Could you keep on the garments?" Kevin blurted, following Connor eagerly. He felt like he were beginning to go into a trance.

"If you want," Connor breathed, trying his best not to forget to breathe altogether.

Dropping the toy and lube, Connor pulled off his layer of outer clothes. He moved to face Kevin wearing white, folding his arms despite his attempt at seeming calm. "Here we are."

"Do you need help?"

"Help?" Connor wondered, glancing at the sex toy and lubricant. "I'm sure I can... play with that just fine." He crawled into bed, laying on his stomach. "Is this good?"

Kevin dropped to his knees behind Connor, pulling open his garment bottom to kiss Connor's asscheeks appreciatively. "You might need help relaxing."

Clutching the covers, Connor whimpered as Kevin circled a finger over his hole. "Will it hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you did it?" Kevin tried asking, unsure what the answer could be.

"I'm not sure. I'm so frozen with fear most times, it could be any feeling." Connor groaned when he heard the lube uncapped, finding something cold squirted over his exposed hole. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't," Kevin promised softly, drawing his tongue over the wetness. "It tastes like oranges."

Connor laughed, relaxing his shoulders enough. He took a deep breath, sighing while Kevin slid in his first finger.

"You're so gorgeous."

Panting, Connor tried not to focus on the feeling of something foreign inside himself. He just laid as calmly as he could.

"How does that feel?"

Connor whined when a second finger breached inside him, biting his lower lip as they drew back and forth. "Good," he got out, finding his body not fighting like how it was at the beginning.

When a third one started to slide in, Connor closed his eyes tightly. He fisted the sheets until his knuckles were white, soon moaning when the digits reached his prostate.

Kevin used his free hand to push Connor's knees up so they crouched on the bed. "There you go."

"What are you doing?" Connor mumbled, opening his eyes to stare at his wall as Kevin opened him up. "Oh, you want to have sex."

"Well, I was trying to make sure you could painlessly take a dildo, but with that amount of excitement, I could sure go for that right now." Pulling out his fingers, Kevin wiped them on his pants before grabbing the toy off the bed, stroking lubricant onto it.

"I'm sorry," Connor said, glancing back and catching Kevin's eye.

Kevin blinked rapidly before clearing his throat, and moving to position the dildo at Connor's entrance. "This isn't too crazy, so it might go right in, huh?"

Pouting slightly, Connor soon found excitement when Kevin was pressing something solid inside him. "Oh, this is..." He felt hot and aroused, yet a little scared. "Could you hold my hand?"

"Breathe," Kevin used his stomach to press the rest of the toy inside slowly, reaching forward to grab over the tops of Connor's hands. "That's it."

"I wish it was the real thing," Connor admitted, his eyes unfocused and distant.

Kevin let go of Connor's hands after the man stopped shaking so badly, petting over his thighs. "Well, my penis can't vibrate, so you might be okay with this, too." He switched on the lowest setting.

"It's right up against my-" Connor choked, but soon found his body scooting so he could sit on the bed, and press the toy in and out of himself that way.

"Alright, you have the hang of it," Kevin smiled, trying to subtly pull himself from his pants to avoid an awful chafe.

Connor bit his lower lip as the toy became faster and faster. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, so he fell back forward, wiggling his ass without realizing how enticing it looked.

The dildo was moved back and forth by Kevin's eager hand, causing Connor to cry out each time it slammed into his prostate. He gripped the sheets as he buried his face into his arm, hiding his noises.

Kevin got onto the bed next to Connor, dragging him by his hair into a kiss as they laid on their sides. He took Connor's hesitance for being too pleasured to think, kissing into his warm neck. "God, I love you."

"It's too much," Connor choked out, cumming over Kevin's cock and stomach. He gave shuddering breaths, moving to his back and watching the ceiling.

"Was it fun?"

Connor pulled out the toy, shoving it at Kevin without looking at him. He broke out into tears, "Yes, it was." He wiped at his face, pulling off his garment bottoms and shoving them onto the cum spots on Kevin. "Here."

"What's your problem, Connor? I've touched you twice today, but I don't get anything?"

"I'm going to have those Spooky Mormon Hell Dreams until I die, Kevin Price. You get exactly what you want!" Connor sat up, fanning his chest with his garment top. "You're here now, but what about tomorrow? You'll find some other young Mormon man to ruin with your good looks, and dashing smile, and I'm turned into nothing but a whore who hangs out in a downtown... somewhere!"

Kevin shook his head, impressed Connor had such a fight about him. "You know, I would kill for your strength against having an orgasm, but I don't. I've touched myself a lot thinking about what I could do to you."

"That isn't funny!" Connor complained, finding it too hot to keep his top on. He chucked that beside Kevin, where the man seemed to have just placed his clothes there slowly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Take it out on me. Seeing all that tension is going to kill me."

Connor moved to face the opposite way of Kevin, watching the pants and bottoms be taken off. He moved his face forward, rubbing his face into the dick. He even inhaled, as embarrassing as it soon felt.

Kevin knew it was payback, but he still pet over Connor's side, sighing as Connor started to suck over his cockhead. "That's it."

Bobbing his head with his eyes screwed shut, Connor remembered how he treated the men in his dreams. He slid his tongue around in circles, getting Kevin to dig in his nails.

It egged Connor on to grab Kevin's balls, before slowly dipping his fingers between Kevin's cheeks. He smiled slightly at Kevin spreading his legs with his back to the bed.

The lube bottle was nearby, so Connor opened his eyes to help him locate it. He squirted some over Kevin's asshole, dropping the bottle to go about sticking his finger inside.

"Fuck," Kevin growled, panting as Connor drew fingers on and out. "Is this your sexy revenge?"

Connor rolled his eyes, before burying his face over Kevin's cock, while he had two fingers up inside Kevin's quaking body. He was glad he was doing something right for his boyfriend.

Kevin tweaked his own nipples, moaning as Connor teased him like he knew exactly what to do. Maybe they were meant for each other. "There! Right there!" He called out, arching and moving to hold Connor's head down. "You got it! I'm so close!"

Porn was probably quieter than Kevin, but Connor did like the attention over being so lewd. He gave a few head bobs, before pulling back and holding out his tongue.

The fingers slammed the prostate enough Kevin's streams of cum splattered all over Connor's tongue, and the area around his mouth.

Looking over at Kevin, Connor laughed slightly, curling his fingers until Kevin begged him to stop teasing his sensitivity. "I love you, too."

Kevin gave a soft laugh back, realizing exactly what Elder Thomas had done to Connor. He'd like to have a few words of worry, but also some of thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Elder Thomas," Kevin said, leaning against the doorframe to a random man's apartment. "When you told me to meet you here, I expected you to be in your own place."

"Never had to bother. Hopping from closet case to closet case has always had its perks." Backing up, Thomas waved Kevin inside. "He's going to be gone all morning on some giving to kids crap."

"Spoken like a true Mormon," retorted Kevin, maneuvering through dirty clothes all over the small living room floor. "Look, I have stuff to talk to you about. It's about Connor, as you may know."

Elder Thomas sat down in a folding chair in the dining area, leaning back, "What ever for?" His feigned surprise was short-lived, as he didn't kick a string of anal beads under his chair fast enough.

"You're trying to make him into you, and I want to know why." Kevin paced slightly in front of Elder Thomas. "Are you jealous of something?"

"What? Should I be?" Glancing over Kevin's body, he then shook his head. "No, you're too much of a screamer. That's my job, and I won't be outdone."

"What are you, an actor on broadway?" Kevin paused as if he were self-aware, before continuing, "Look, please just let Connor be himself. I want the real Connor, and if it turns out he really is a pervert, then fine."

"He's not being a whore because I told him to. Alright, I gave him a toy I didn't like, and some lube I bought because it was buy one get one free, but he did any extra stuff on his own." Crossing his arms childishly, Elder Thomas shuffled his feet back and forth, "Can I go eat now?"

Kevin scoffed, "You were probably eating all morning. You can wait, and tell me what you know."

"Okay, okay," Thomas looked around before leaning in slightly. He then looked at Kevin's crotch, until he glanced up, "You really do wear tight pants."

Kevin moved to seat himself beside Elder Thomas, "No more stalling, Pop-Tarts, or I'm going to convince Utah toaster pastries are from the devil."

"You wouldn't," Elder Thomas gasped, looking actually frightened. "They wouldn't believe you."

"They would."

"They would," Thomas sighed, rubbing his forehead before speaking about Connor, "I don't really know everything, but back in Uganda, Connor really had a thing about not bringing up we're gay." He laughed a bit, shaking his head, "I think we were all in Uganda because we were gay, and they didn't want us around."

"That's not why we were all sent there." Kevin thought a moment, "I mean, Elder Cunningham wasn't."

"Oh, I forgot he existed," Elder Thomas giggled, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"We sang a whole song for him," Kevin snapped, but didn't really bother getting too much on Elder Thomas' case over it. Connor was what worried him. "So, Connor really was scared to talk about it?"

Elder Thomas nodded, "Super scared. Every night he was moaning and crying. Sounded like me when I realized I liked to masturbate, but I got over it. He tried everything not to do anything to himself at night. I'm sure he asked me to bind his wrists to the headboard with his tie at least a dozen times."

They both stopped to think about that.

"It wasn't sexy like you think, but if he had asked, then I would've totally-"

"Elder Thomas-"

"Not done anything, because I was faithful."

"To who?" Kevin thought about it a moment. "Oh, you mean Elder Church?"

"Don't you say his name! I hate him, and if I ever see him again, I will make sure he knows how much I hate him by showing him I blocked every number he's called me from!" Huffy, Elder Thomas tried to calm down, "This isn't even about me! This is about you, and your inability to be a man and just take Connor like a Disney ride. How long are you two dragging this out?"

"I'm not dragging this out; I'm being normal and giving Connor all the space he needs." Kevin found Thomas being angry at Church over not moving all the way to Utah was a bit harsh, but he could understand by selfish standards. Cunningham not even coming back to America was difficult in its own way.

Elder Thomas shrugged, "Suit yourself. I mean, it's not like Connor said your name ever during his Spooky Mormon Hell Dreams."

"He said my name?" Kevin perked up, turning to face Thomas more. "If you tell me everything, I'll take your volunteer job on Sunday."

"You sure drive a hard bargain," giggled Elder Thomas, who soon spilled. "Okay, so Connor was sleeping one time, and he was moaning really loud. Probably turned everybody on. You weren't here to burst in on the scene, so we just sort of pretended to sleep through it." Elder Thomas smiled at Kevin's incredulous look. "Connor hoped you had a dream about him, because his dream about you had to be really hot. He woke up and cried so hard I think his access mascara ran down his face."

"He's not that gay."

Thomas snorted, rolling his eyes. "Sure. Anyways, he told me he had a really intense dream, and made me sing that song with him. Except we did all the lines ourselves, so it didn't sound right."

"That intense?" Kevin tried not to think too hard about it.

"'Kevin, oh! Oh, I need your gosh dang wiener!'" Elder Thomas cackled, hopping up from his seat to avoid Kevin swatting at him. "Okay, I might be making it sound less sexy, but he was totally imagining sucking something. There were a lot of wet noises." He smiled, pointing at a hallway, "The bathroom is over there if you need it."

Kevin covered his crotch and stood up, "No, I'm fine. I'll just be leaving." He gave a wave to Elder Thomas, silently cursing him for only making his tensions worse.

Thomas stood at the doorway, shouting, "Buy some condoms! I'm sure there are pretty small ones at the store for you." He smiled until he saw the finger Kevin held up for him, "I've been thinking that about you since I met you, don't worry," he muttered to himself, slamming the door.

Driving his way down the street by the desert, Kevin got out of the car and locked it, before bounding his way to the baptism pool.

"This is ridiculous," he breathed, sliding into the pool impatiently, only undoing his pants to let his cock out. "Jesus," he got out, imagining a naked Connor straddling him. "Connor, you're killing me."

Imaginary Connor gave a flirty grin down at him, "Can't get me out of your head, can you?"

Kevin squeezed his wet hand tight enough to be a weak, but slightly effective, substitute for Connor's ass. He pumped himself slowly, as if Connor were taking his time. "God, yes," he grunted, his other hand holding his thigh to keep from grabbing at the dry desert.

He soon found the crumpled up coloring page, letting it float in a ball in the water. Connor might get mad, but he didn't really think on it. "If it's meant to be, you'll float," he joked, but stopped his hand and watched carefully.

It bobbed, but never truly went under.

Trying not to focus on that, Kevin leaned back and returned to touching himself. His hand reached down to cup his balls, but it really wasn't the same. He wanted Connor to be touching him all over.

Realizing he left his phone in his car, Kevin glanced over when he heard his ringtone playing within the vehicle. If Connor was calling him instead of a text, then it must be pretty serious.

If his legs didn't feel like jelly, Kevin was sure he'd rush to answer Connor. "Fuck," he grunted, turning over and letting his upper body just rest on the dirt while he jerked himself in the water.

"Yes," he groaned, almost ripping open the back of his tight pants just to get the feeling he had when Connor touched him like that.

When he came, it felt so good he nearly passed out. However, when Connor's call stopped ringing out, the sky was not a good color any longer.

When Kevin got up and out of the water, he was dry, but thunder clapped across the forming clouds, making Kevin quickly rush into the car.

Zipping up, Kevin grabbed the phone. He glanced at the balled up paper before checking his screen. Only one call, but Connor had probably stayed trying to reach him until voicemail picked up.

He opened his voicemail, doing up his seatbelt while he waited for Connor to talk.

There was a sniffle, followed by, "My dad's coming here, Kevin. Do not come over. If he finds out I even had a kiss with a boy, I might die of embarrassment."

Kevin caught on to that. He called up Connor, gritting his teeth before Connor could even give him any excuse, "That's fine. I'm so glad you feel that way, because I do, too. It's embarrassing to kiss a guy that only likes me for looks, or something. Because that's all gay men want, right? Not a loving, deep relationship. Just some sex, because that's all I'm with you for, isn't it? Nothing about us could change anyone's mind about our crazy 'lifestyle'? Certainly not your dad. It'll suck for him to realize you should be your own person, but really, it's not his thoughts. Not anymore. I think Steve came here to tell you your parents want a relationship with you again, but you're so wrapped up in a pity party and self-loathing, you don't see that. Good for you, and your excuse to make me feel bad to make you feel better."

Connor gave a weak breath on the other line, "Kevin, what if he didn't change?"

"You weren't listening to me, which is fine. But clearly he's changed, if he's willing to visit you after keeping you far away in a Utah town with a population of some gays, and farmers."

"I was listening, I was just ignoring you guilting me."

"I was not guilting you, I was trying to get it across that either you accept people are assholes, or I don't play with yours anymore."

Connor scoffed, then stopped from retorting when the doorbell rang, "We'll talk about this later."

"If you think it'll help," Kevin grumbled, wishing he could go find a bar. He could certainly take that up at this point.

"Goodbye, Kevin," Connor spoke sadly.

Kevin hung up, throwing his phone on the seat.

After a few guilty moments, he picked up the phone again, typing how much he loved Connor. He sent many hearts, making Connor "heart" his texts.

They would be okay. The paper had told Kevin so, and he believed that.  
-  
Crouched by his bed, Connor bent forward with his hands together until his face nearly smushed into his mattress, "Thank you so much for changing my father. I keep doubting you, and that's not okay."

He let the door slowly creak open, without bothering to look. "Dad wants me to come back, but I couldn't. Not after all he's said. I think I'll move somewhere far away."

"Where we're needed," Kevin finished, moving to crouch down by Connor on the floor, kissing into Connor's neck. His shower hair dripped, but neither man cared.

Connor laughed softly, opening his eyes slightly to peer over, "I thought you said you were over Orlando."

"No, I don't think I did." Stroking a hand down Connor's back, Kevin pulled down the side of Connor's shirt to bite into the soft skin.

"Wait!" Connor pushed at Kevin, going back to his previous position, "Amen."

Kevin rose an eyebrow, before just laughing and moving to pin Connor to the bed by getting up behind him. "That was pretty weak."

"Shut up; Heavenly Father understands."

Pulling Connor's garments open, Kevin moved his towel to grind up between Connor's ass. "Do you think he'll understand this, too?"

Connor grew bright red, holding onto the bed sheets, "Actually, I'm really not ready for us to, well..."

"Okay," Kevin got up, and went to grab some overnight clothes from his bag. "You'll let me know when you're actually ready for sex, right? We have all night."

"All night," Connor agreed, giving an awkward laugh and moving to curl up under the covers of his bed, "I might even turn in early."

"Sure. I'm going to go do some stretches." Kevin smirked when he shut the bedroom door behind him, knowing he heard a whimper.


	11. Chapter 11

Connor let himself be pinned under Kevin on the ground, kissing him back as sweetly as he could.

His hands stroked up through Kevin's hair, yanking whenever they ground together. "You're not wearing your garments," Connor breathed, unsure why that was.

"Sure, I'll just keep on my special underwear to sweat into."

"It's not your... Kevin, do you want me to do something with you, or not?" Connor moved his hands down Kevin's back, shivering at how toned it felt through the shirt. He slowly dragged it upwards.

Giving a slight laugh, Kevin shrugged and glanced at his bag. "Do you think a condom has your name on it?"

Connor pushed Kevin back, getting up to go get a roll of condoms from Kevin's front pocket. "I don't know why you brought so many."

"Who knows how our night will go." Kevin joked, but soon admitted, "I didn't think to pull them apart, so I brought the whole thing."

"I see," Connor sighed, taking one off of the line of them, throwing it back on the couch to not hold it too long. "So, could you go get the lubricant?"

When Kevin was busy out of the room, Connor sighed and sat down as he pulled off his garments.

He didn't think he had to cover back up, until Steve burst into the house. "Get out!"

Steve Blade was transfixed on the scene before him, before he cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose I'm off to go back to where I came from. I have a family to start. But I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Connor covered himself with his draping garments, hoping not to look too red in embarrassment, "Goodbye, Elder Blade. May your future wife have you wholeheartedly."

"Yeah," Steve coughed, only backing away when Kevin showed up wearing nothing but tight underwear. "I guess I don't get a hug, then."

"Nope," Kevin agreed, moving to back Steve out of the house. "You gave up hugs with Connor in high school. That's your mistake; goodbye. Don't bother coming here anymore, Connor has social media for you to stalk him on."

When Kevin shut the door and locked it, he looked back at Connor's glare. "What?"

"Now I'll have to deal with him on the internet!" Connor moved to lay down on the couch, immediately changing the subject as he clutched the lube bottle. "Would it be comfortable to lose my virginity here?"

"I don't know. I guess your bed is too sacred." Kevin sat down on the edge of an outer cushion to give Connor plenty of room to look it over.

"If I get a mess on that, then that's just gross."

Kevin sighed, slipping his last article of clothing off. He watched some knick knack on the coffee table, then looked at Connor, "Will I have to deal with these now?"

"No more than dealing with whatever you're going to spend too much money on in Disney stores."

"So, you want to go to Orlando with me?" Kevin piped up, growing excited enough to crawl over and pin Connor into the cushions.

Connor nodded slowly, blushing, "Kevin, I want to do everything with you at this point. I feel like I could, really, but..."

"Fuck the church. We'll just do our own thing!" Kevin moved to kiss all over Connor's face, earning giggles. "I mean, how hard is it to just read the book ourselves? We can get a legal wedding with the state, and then dunk ourselves into the pool we'll have."

"A dream come true," Connor teased, but didn't really mind the idea. "But don't get any ideas of starting your own religion. That should've stopped over a century ago."

Kissing Connor on the lips, Kevin gave a smile, "Wouldn't dream of it." He reached over for the condom, then the lubricant. "Okay, I'm going to need you to spread your legs out for me."

Connor nodded silently, opening his legs as far as they could go, curling his toes when Kevin shoved away what covered his crotch. "Oh," he gasped, letting Kevin kiss down his body, nuzzling his erection as the lube was opened.

"Relax."

With a sharp gasp, Connor allowed the intrusion of Kevin's wet finger. The pumping digit became two. Then three.

Connor winced when they hooked, but after some more lubricant, he calmed himself. "God, Kevin..."

"There you go. I know you like it now." Kevin put the lube off to the side after slicking himself up, getting onto his knees and sighing contently. "Are you ready for this?"

"It's been dragged out enough," Connor retorted, but soon reached out to feel Kevin's face. "Please. I think I've been waiting years for this."

Kevin leaned down, kissing Connor slowly as he pointed his cock at Connor's hole. It sounded slick as it slid inside, and Kevin allowed Connor to yank at his hair, moaning as Connor cried slightly. "Don't be such a baby."

"Kevin," Connor sounded like he were giving a warning, but he soon melted back when Kevin was all the way in and against his prostate. "Oh, Kevin, fuck."

"Sexy," Kevin chuckled, licking a line up Connor's tears. "Doesn't hurt that bad now, does it?"

Shaking his head, Connor nipped at Kevin's lower lip, "Do it."

"Do it?"

"Move!" Connor sounded impatient, already scratching lines down Kevin's back to get him moving.

Kevin groaned, reaching to bite into Connor's neck as he brought his cock out, only to slam back in. "Like this?"

"Kevin..!"

"Like this?" Kevin shoved Connor to his side, yanking up a leg and leaning forward as he moaned in Connor's ear each thrust. "Just like that, huh?"

Connor scratched at Kevin's arm, whimpering each thrust like Kevin weren't stroking him and getting him in the prostate each time.

Sighing, Kevin licked over his bite mark, "Don't think about it, Connor. Just feel it. I waited to do this with anyone because I was embarrassed to like stuff like this, but I was wrong. The only good thing about waiting was being able to lose my virginity with you."

Laughing slightly, Connor stopped attacking Kevin's arm with his nails, instead grabbing the cushion as begging for Kevin to go even faster, imagining the feeling of-

"You didn't put on the condom," Connor croaked, his eyes heavy.

"I'm sorry," Kevin stopped thrusting, but Connor grabbed his hip. "Are you really okay with that?"

"No, but it's too late now. I wasn't safe in my dreams, either, so maybe this is how it should be."

Connor let Kevin bring him to his back again, hugging Kevin as he shook slightly. "Did I ruin the moment?"

"No, but you just need a minute." Kevin kissed over where he bit Connor, burying his face there. He smiled against the skin when he felt Connor tentatively wrap his legs around him. "I love you."

"Why?"

"Okay, now you ruined the moment," Kevin moved his upper body back to laugh with Connor.

First times weren't really that important. It was the redo over a table, a counter, and in the shower that were.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning sex was nice, until traveling became an issue.

Kevin was so wrapped up in kissing down Connor's heaving chest after he came, that he nearly didn't remember to grab maps for the road.

Without a cellphone signal out in the middle of nowhere they were driving through, Kevin was eager to try maps.

"Now we look like an old couple in these shirts," Connor sighed at the gas station.

"Why couldn't we take a plane?" Connor wondered at the next gas station.

"I can't give you a hummer in here," Connor complained at the gas station that was evidently closed, but not locked up.

They found Elder Thomas in the backseat sleeping among the luggage halfway through Nebraska. He stirred when they stopped at a convenience store, his eyes peering open in interest.

Connor looked exasperated, but not entirely upset. He hadn't said anything to Thomas as to where they were going, but he already felt guilt for leaving things rocky with Steve.

He didn't want to lose Elder Thomas like most of the other people in his life. Kevin even seemed to be fine with it, to his credit. Connor appreciated that.

"Where's the food you packed?" Thomas croaked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up among the bags on the seat room he had.

"How did you even sneak in here?" Kevin blurted, unable to help himself as he drove.

Elder Thomas giggled, tapping his chin playfully, "Well, when you were packing up, I kind of slipped in and used my small size to my advantage. You have no idea how hard it is to push bags off of you with little room, but it's possible when something breaks in one of them."

Connor pushed his hair from his face, looking back at Thomas carefully, "If you pushed my pink leopard print 'fragile' bag, you will be dropped off at the nearest town."

Elder Thomas gave a nervous smile, "But the nearest town would be where Elder Church is. I can't possibly be seen there."

"You sure as hell aren't coming with us to Florida," Kevin said quickly, to make sure the car knew his position on the issue.

"Why not? You're mean!" Elder Thomas pulled a silvery pouch from his pocket.

"Because! And no eating in my car! This was expensive."

Elder Thomas pouted, but listened. "Guess you can only cum in this car," he muttered, making Connor cover his face in embarrassment.

Kevin sighed, almost taking his eyes off the road to shout at Thomas, but they were stopped by a car cutting them off. "Good Lord, I about got hooked by that truck."

"All this corn, and no corn Pop-Tarts."

Making a grossed out face at that idea, Kevin decided just to stop at the gas station that was either abandoned or refused to update its paneling.

"Okay," Kevin started, throwing cash at Connor and Elder Thomas. "While we figure out what to do with Elder Thomas, you can go get something to eat. Maybe with nutritional value, even."

"Funny," Elder Thomas said, crawling over the luggage to get out of the side of the car. "Do you think you'll ever remember my actual name?"

Kevin got out of the car to hook up the gas pump to the vehicle, "Probably not."

"Just checking."

Elder Thomas rushed up beside Connor, excitedly clinging to his arm. "So, when's the wedding? Do I have to sneak in that, too?"

"Wedding?" Connor asked, giving an awkward laugh. "Wow, a wedding... Maybe when we move into our house, and think it's a little boring just being boyfriends."

"I guess that's how it works," Thomas laughed, going into the store quickly and rushing the candy aisle.

Connor didn't have time to warn Elder Thomas of the fact Elder Church conveniently worked at their exact location. He just let it happen, and went to the miscellaneous aisle.

The yelling in the background was nothing compared to Kevin walking past a light switch for the hallway towards the bathrooms.

It was turned off, making Connor look around curiously. "Very funny," he snapped, moving forward to switch it on slowly.

He got ready to clap at the irony, before the light fixture didn't turn on. Frowning, he began to walk away, glancing back and still seeing no change.

"Heavenly Father must be angry with me," Connor panicked beside Elder Thomas, who looked calm with an armful of Pop-Tart bags.

"I think he's happy with me. Which is funny, because I don't even believe in G-"

Connor slapped Thomas in the face, looking around wildly, "Shut up! He could hear you!"

"Right. Sure. I was joking." Elder Thomas cleared his throat, shuffling his feet slightly, "Elder Church was over here for a minute, as you may have heard."

"No. I wasn't listening," Connor admitted.

Glaring for a moment, Thomas quickly recovered, "Well, he told me that if I were going to Florida, he'd really miss me, even if I'd never miss him, and..." Elder Thomas sniffed a bit, "I really miss him already, Connor."

Connor put a hand to his chest, and another on Elder Thomas' shoulder, "If he means more than material things, then maybe it's all meant to be. I thought you and that Jehovah's Witness were getting serious, though."

"No, he only really wanted me so I would be in a ritual sacrifice of virgins, and well," Elder Thomas shrugged. "Whoops."

"Honey, I don't think that was a Jehovah's Witness."

"But the pamphlet had fire on it."

Connor pushed at Elder Thomas, sighing, "You really should stay here, and then you two can work it out and live together. Have a long, happy marriage."

"You're pushing me out of the story, aren't you?"

"I might be," Connor smiled, moving to get out of the store.

He paused to buy a pack of gummy worms, and a small bottle of juice, chatted with Elder Church like he could remember a thing about him, and then left the store strongly.

Kevin waited for Connor in a parking spot out front, sleeping back against the seat.

Connor slipped into the car, smiling at Kevin and poking at his arm, "I could drive."

"No, I like driving," Kevin said, yawning loudly.

"I can tell." Connor began to eat, having a hard time chewing the candy. "Guess this was why it was so cheap."

"You didn't buy me something?" Kevin asked, not looking at Connor.

Frowning, Connor looked at Kevin with a quirked brow, "Are you really complaining about that, or are you upset about something else?"

Kevin tapped the steering wheel, suddenly turning in to a hotel parking lot. "Let's be spontaneous."

"Alright," Connor agreed.  
-  
Kevin dragged the hotel bed back a bit from the wall, stripping off his robe and dropping back to the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you going to hurry up in there?"

"When are you going to tell you parents about us?" Connor retorted.

"Take all the time you need, baby," Kevin sighed, falling back to the bed. "You know, I prayed earlier."

"That you wouldn't get struck with lightning for inhaling the pot smoke from Colorado?"

"Well, no," Kevin laughed slightly. "I was just thinking about how blessed I am to have you, and all that good stuff." He never really finished the prayer, feeling silly because he had been saying it all to a carpet pattern that hurt his eyes when he had opened them.

Connor moved out of the bathroom, moseying over in lacy panties. "We're crazy for doing all of this without thinking. Why didn't we even think to do a house tour first?"

"It's near the happiest place on earth," Kevin gushed, holding Connor by the hips over his lap as he continued, "It may also be cheaper because of all the noise, but just imagine it! Being able to be a kid over and over."

"My childhood wasn't good, Kevin," Connor sighed, rolling his hips slowly, smiling down at Kevin weakly. "Now, are you going to take me to Disney World?"

Kevin stroked his hands up Connor's underwear, cupping his ass under the fabric, "I could."

Shoving Kevin to lay back, Connor pulled a tiny bottle of lube out of his underwear.

"Where the hell did you put that?" Kevin didn't even think to question why a hotel would even have a lubricant.

"It's a mystery." Connor clenched his asshole back up. "Okay, what is your favorite ride from Orlando?"

Kevin grew nervous, "I don't remember. That was a long time ago."

"I see," Connor replied, but didn't stop opening the bottle. "I'm going to need you to move aside my underwear."

"'Panties' sounds sexier."

"Baby steps," Connor breathed, growing embarrassed before just opening the lube so fast it spilled between them. "Damn it, Kevin."

"Of course, it's all my fault," Kevin snapped, sitting up and scooping lubricant from his torso. "Now, move your own panties aside, because I guess I have to take charge around here."

Connor gasped when he was swung to be upside down off the edge of the bed. He somehow didn't feel dizzy, taking that as a sign to reach up with one of his hands and yank aside his panties. "Come and get it."

"You're not a pizza, calm down," Kevin laughed. Holding up Connor's thighs with an arm, Kevin used his other hand to start fingering into Connor, "There we go. This is my favorite ride. Just needs a little greasing."

"Ew, Kevin!" Connor giggled, almost falling all the way to the floor when he squirmed too much.

Pulling out his fingers, Kevin flexed them slightly, smirking down at Connor when Connor looked off into space, "I think you broke my fingers. You're so needy."

"And you're a pervert. Hurry up." Wrapping his legs around Kevin's hips when Kevin got into position, Connor breathed in and out deeply. "Do not drop me."

"But then the power of Heavenly Father will lift you once more," Kevin spoke wistfully, shoving himself into the tight heat. "Jesus Christ."

Connor panted as Kevin got all the way in on the first go, unsure if he could hold himself up when the actually thrusting began. "Kevin, please..."

"Hey, look at me," Kevin breathed, leaning down beside Connor off the bed.

They slid side by side to the floor, and Kevin moved so Connor could be on top. "Now show me if you beg as good as you pray."

Connor leaned forward, kissing Kevin and beginning to move up and down like he were still slightly nervous.

Kevin smiled at Connor, "Hey, you're not imagining I'm Joseph Smith this time, huh?"

"No. I think of him more when we're in a kitchen," Connor joked, smiling and grabbing Kevin to drag him on top. "You can do whatever you want this way."

"What's the catch?" Kevin began to move again.

"I pick what I want there to be at the wedding."

"So, pink with The Book of Mormon strung up everywhere?"

Connor laughed so hard, he ended up just shoving Kevin's face down into his neck to shut him up. "Well, maybe," he admitted gently, staring over at a perfectly fine coloring book page resting on the dresser.

His favorite shade of pink was already colored in the background.


End file.
